Who's That Girl?
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: What if Maya had never been found out by the Flock when she pretended to be Max? What if Max was forced to watch it all go down? Songfic-Oneshot to "Who's That Girl?" by Hilary Duff.


**I got this idea the second I listened to this song. This is basically a "What if?" fanfiction, or at least that's what I call it. It's basically when we take a segment of the book, and change into what if blah-blah-blah happened? My what if is:**

**What if Maya (Max II at the time) hadn't been discovered when she first moved in with the Flock? ***SONGFIC-ONESHOT*** Please, no one follow this. You would be surprised at how many people _follow oneshots_.**

**Warning: The following content is very angsty. Much, much more than I had intended…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Who's that Girl by Hilary Duff.**

**Max POV**

_There were places we would go at midnight._

_There were secrets that nobody else would know._

_There's a reason, but I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't why,_

_I thought they all belonged to me._

It was torture. Constant torture. That's what they put me through every single day of my miserable existence. Expected when at the School, but for me, it felt so much worse. Why? Because I knew what it was like to be free. Well, that, and my… peculiar punishment.

_Who's that girl? Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one that you want,_

_That has stolen my world._

To most at the School, my punishment was lavish, a dream come true. I went through no physical tests at all. I was, essentially, a couch potato. But what I had to do, oh, what I had to do _every single day_, it killed me. So, what did I have to do?

I had to watch _her_. Her, as in Max II. A clone of me made from the School. Smarter, faster, and by the School's definition, much, much better. I watched on the screen as the School somehow managed to spy on the Flock. I couldn't warn them. I couldn't speak to them. I couldn't even hear them. I could only watch.

_It's not real, it's not right._

_It's my day. It's my night._

_By the way, who's that girl?_

_Living my life. Oh, no._

_Living my life…_

It started from the first day. Max II, from her actions at least, had offered to cook. The Flock laughed and she only looked confused. Next, she started braiding hair. More strange looks from the Flock. Unfortunately, after a heads-up from the School, she learned to adapt. From the way her mouth curved, I saw her repeatedly shout "Sexist pig!" at Iggy. I watched her sweet-talk Angel, though how she got passed Angel's mind-reading powers was a mystery to me. I saw her go for late-night flies with Fang.

Her wings were mine. Her appearance was mine. The phrases she constantly uttered were _mine_. But it wasn't me. Why couldn't they tell?

_Seems like everything's the same around me,_

_Then I look again and everything has changed._

_I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why,_

_She's everywhere I wanna be._

You'd think after living with me for their entire life, they'd be able to tell. They'd at least have a small inkling that she wasn't me, but it wasn't so. Sure, she got the occasional, 'What's up with her?' look from the Flock, but it was never drastic. They could never tell.

I begged for the day this would all stop. I didn't know why the School was doing this to me, but I hated it and I really just wanted it to _end_.

_Who's that girl? Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one that you want,_

_That has stolen my world._

The worst part by far was Fang. Fang, my right hand man and possibly something more. Only after I had left and was long gone did Fang get the guts to make a move. And Max II, Max II didn't reject. She smiled at him, and when I looked at her, she looked in love.

_It's not possible, _I told myself. She was a clone. She didn't have feelings. She grew up here. She was programmed to live like and to live with the Flock, but she didn't have feelings. The way she looked at him always arose a growl in me, though.

_It's not real. It's not right._

_It's my day. It's my night._

_By the way, who's that girl?_

_Living my life…_

Some days I would endure the torture. Those were the days when she did something not usually involving the Flock, like lounging around or grocery shopping. Those days I would stare at her and wonder why the Flock couldn't figure it out. She had habits and twitches I didn't. She spoke much too politely, even if she did mimic my attitude.

Other days, I simply pretended I was her. It was like watching a TV show and pretending to be the main character. Our identical physical appearances helped, but there was never a doubt in my mind that I was here and she was there.

_I'm the one who made you laugh._

_Who made you feel, who made you sad._

_I'm not sorry._

_For what we did, for who we were._

_I'm not sorry I'm not her._

At times I wonder if the Flock likes the new Max better. I could never be certain, but I suspected not, and that relieved me. Angel never came to Max II about her nightmares, though I was sure that they were still plaguing her. Gazzy never asked for a bedtime story, for which the rest of the Flock would listen, though they pretended not to. Iggy and Max II rarely ever talked.

Fang was another matter. I watched them 'together' and it made me sick. I prayed for the day Fang would break it off with this clone. He looked at her with his onyx eyes filled with emotion, but never said anything about her personality. I knew Fang was the most perceptive of the Flock, and would most likely figure out first, if any of the Flock ever did. I didn't want him to be sad, but the fact he rarely ever chuckled anymore made me feel a swell of pride that only Iggy or I could make him feel that way. _Happy_. Like I wish I was.

_Who's that girl? Where's she from?_

_No, she can't be the one that you want,_

_That has stolen my world._

Every day, I saw the Flock was getting closer and closer, piecing things together slowly. It was the one thing that made me smile. I sat and I watched them, and though it killed me, I still didn't give up hope. I prayed that if there was a God, he'd let me be back with my family someday.

And maybe someday, together, we'd all figure out who that girl was, living my life.

_It's not real. It's not right._

_It's my day. It's my night._

_By the way, who's that girl?_

_Living my life…_

_Oh no, living my life._

**That was so much more angsty than I had planned. Well, either way, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and favorite! It'd make me mucho happy… See, I even spoke Spanish for you? Err… I think I'll stick to learning Chinese.**

**Ciao!**

**~Cake.**


End file.
